Los últimos días del verano
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Un favor de amigos, fotos horribles y comprometedoras, intentos fallidos por deshacerse de ciertas evidencias, y muchos problemas y bromas causadas por un constante ver quien tiene la razón y quien gana, después de todo en la guerra todo se vale. Y a los trece años cosas como que secuestren tu colección de peluches o pinten tu cuarto de rosa son tomadas muy en serio. Multicrossover
1. Un favor

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, era bastante obvio que debió haber sospechado desde el momento en que Hipo entró en su habitación. Pero en ese momento su atención estaba completamente concentrada en lograr vencer la puntuación de Mavis en algo tan trivial y antiguo como los videojuegos, Pac-man. Así que cuando Hipo entró y comenzó cuestionarle sobre la amistad, solo le prestó un poco de su atención, de otro modo habría visto desde el principio que Hipo tramaba algo y de que él estaba siendo arrastrado a esa horrible pesadilla.

\- Chimuelo – había comenzado el castaño llamándolo por ese apodo tan viejo como los días que llevaban conociéndose, el pelinegro solo desvió su mirada unos segundos de la pantalla para verlo – ¿Recuerdas el día que dijiste que serías siempre mi mejor amigo?

\- Sí – dijo el chico sin darse cuenta de lo extraño que era ese comienzo para una conversación.

\- ¿y recuerdas que ese día dijiste que nunca me negarías un favor?

\- Claro – contesto el chico sin desconcentrarse del videojuego - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Bueno… sucede que… necesito pedirte un gran favor….

Esa frase por fin había conseguido que Chimuelo pusiera pausa al videojuego y volteara a ver a su mejor amigo con verdadera curiosidad.

\- Sabes que acepto, ¿Qué pasa? – le había dicho sin detenerse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de haber aceptado sin saber cuál era el favor.

Ahora que estaba en la casa de Hipo, que siendo su vecino solo eran unos cuantos minutos después, se arrepentía completamente de haber aceptado, en especial al mirar el traje de Hada que su mejor amigo sostenía frente a él, no había ningún espejo a la vista, pero Chimuelo estaba seguro que nunca había mirado nada con una expresión de horror tan absoluto.

\- ¡No! No, no y no, ¡de ninguna manera!

\- ¡Pero dijiste que lo harías!

\- ¡Pero no sabía que me pedirías esto!

\- Por favor Chimuelo, no será tan malo, además solo será por unas horas.

\- Ni por un minuto, Hipo, preferiría entrar al infierno que ponerme eso.

Hipo era su mejor amigo, y estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en cualquier cosa… o bueno eso había creído hasta hace unos segundos, vestir un traje de hadas para aparecerse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita menor, era algo que jamás había contemplado en sus planes.

\- Chimuelo, por favor, es el cumpleaños de Rapunzel, le prometí que habría hadas en su fiesta. No puedo fallarle a mi hermanita.

Chimuelo se mordió el labio, maldiciendo mentalmente a las chicas que habían cancelado su aparición, y odiando que Rapunzel fuera una ternura de 7 años, con enormes ojos verdes que podían convencerte de hacer cualquier cosa por ella…

\- ¿Pero porque nosotros? – dijo Chimuelo en lo que sonó como un lloriqueo.

\- No hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto, y no puedo decepcionar a mi hermanita.

\- agh – suspiró Chimuelo rendido – tú sí que en serio estás súper endeudado conmigo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Hipo aliviado – elige el traje que quieras, debo asegurarme de que Jack venga.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste que Jack aceptara también? – dijo Chimuelo realmente sorprendido de la hazaña de su amigo.

\- Digamos que lo tuve que amenazar con decirle a todos sobre cierta foto que guarda bajo su almohada – dijo el castaño antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación.

Chimuelo sonrió sin darse cuenta, realmente esto de tener hermanas menores era una locura, se alegraba de que Mavis y él tuvieran casi la misma edad, y al pensar en su hermana no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizado ante la idea de cómo se burlaría ella si lo viera vestido con esas ropas, era una suerte que ella estuviera en un campamento de verano que terminaría en dos días más.

…..

Mientras tanto en algún lugar a varias calles de la fiesta de cumpleaños que estaba comenzando en el vecindario, se acercaba un auto, era conducido por un chico de 16 años y cabellos rojos y alborotados, en los asientos traseros iban dos chicas de 13 años, una pelirroja de ojos azules y una chica de cortos cabellos negros que también tenía ojos azules.

\- Es increíble que los lograras convencer de que nos dejarán salir dos días antes del fin del curso – suspiró la chica de cabellos rojos.

\- Soy una Drácula, la persuasión esta en mi ADN, - dijo la chica con una alegre sonrisa – lo genial es que tu primo Jhony aceptara venir a recogernos a la estación de autobús, caminar hasta mi casa sería realmente agotador.

\- Y que lo digas.

\- Bien señoritas – dijo el susodicho pelirrojo – ¿a la casa de quien vamos primero?

\- Bueno Jhony, la idea de salir antes del curso de verano era ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rapunzel, – comenzó Mérida con dramatismo – le prometimos que iríamos, así que si nos dejaras en casa de Mavis, nos ahorraríamos mucho camino.

\- ok, vayamos para allá entonces - dijo él girando el volante.

.

.

.

* * *

 **No sé de donde salió esto. si quieren verlo continuar pueden comentar.**

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece a mi, ya lo saben.**


	2. Complicaciones inesperadas

El patio trasero de la casa de la familia "Horrendo Abadejo" era en esos momentos un campo de guerra minado y si el señor Estoico no hubiera servido en el ejército y la señora Valka no fuera entrenadora de mascotas, posiblemente no tendrían la paciencia y fuerza de voluntad suficiente para seguir ahí de pie sonriendo y cuidando de todos los pequeños invitados de su hija.

Y es que su hija era una niña tan amigable y agradable que se ganaba el cariño de la gente con facilidad y le resultaba sencillo hacer amigos y quererlos, por lo tanto su patio estaba lleno de pequeñas niñas y niños jugando y corriendo sin orden o dirección específica, muchos llevaban los dedos sucios de pastel o pintura, pues a la festejada le encantaban la cocina y la pintura y esas cosas no podían faltar en su fiesta, sus padres en serio se habían esforzado para hacerle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Rapunzel vestía un hermoso vestido de princesa color rosa y sobre su corta cabellera castaña portaba una peluca larga y rubia y lucía como la niña más feliz de toda la ciudad.

Pero a la pequeña Rapunzel le parecía que había dos cosas que faltaban para que su fiesta de cumpleaños fuera perfecta, pues aunque esa fiesta tenía todo lo que le encantaba, también le encantaban las hadas, eran su adoración, y la primera cosa que falta en su fiesta eran las hadas, aún no había podido ver a las _dos_ hadas que su hermano Hipo le había asegurado que vendrían, pero no se preocupaba mucho, acaba de cruzarse con su hermano y él le había dicho que las hadas ya venían de camino y su hermano nunca mentía, así que la pequeña se limitaba a disfrutar su fiesta de cumpleaños mientras llegaban; jugaba con todos y había recibido muchos regalos, habían venido todos sus compañeros de clase y vecinos de su edad, sin embargo había dos personas invitadas que aún no habían llegado.

La segunda cosa que faltaba en su fiesta para que fuera perfecta, eran sus amigas, Mavis, su vecina y Mérida, la mejor amiga de esta. Eran dos chicas muy divertidas y siempre que Hipo y Chimuelo iban a algún lado donde no podían llevarla o simplemente no le hacían caso, se quedaba con ellas y la pasan bien. Mavis le estaba enseñando como confeccionar ropa y Mérida le había dejado usar su arco un par de veces, ellas habían ido a un campamento en esas vacaciones, y la verdad Rapunzel las había extrañado mucho, pero antes de irse le habían prometido que vendrían para su fiesta de cumpleaños, así que las estaba esperando. Sabía que vendrían.

El ruido del lugar hacía imposible que se escuchara el sonido de algún auto pasando por ahí, pero como en ese momento Rapunzel estaba mirando a la calle desde lo alto de un juego inflable pudo ver el conocido carro azul en el que muchas veces llegaba Mérida a la casa de Mavis, y reconoció con facilidad la extravagante cabellera de Mérida que iba sentada con el cristal abajo. Sin dudar un momento corrió entre saltos en dirección a sus zapatos decidida a ir a saludar a las chicas, pero sus zapatos estaban junto a los de muchas otras niñas y como todos le parecían iguales prefirió correr hacia su casa descalza, después de todo, los zapatos no eran tan importantes.

…

* * *

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Chimuelo mirando contrariados y molestos a un Hipo vestido de "príncipe"

\- No se enojen chicos, por favor…

\- ¡¿Cómo esperas que no nos enojemos?! ¡Nos engañaste! – exclamó Chimuelo indignado

\- ¡Dijiste que los tres nos vestiríamos de hadas!

\- En realidad yo…

\- ¡¿Pero porque tú no te vistes de Hada?! – lo interrumpió un Jack algo exasperado.

\- ¡No nos parece justo!

\- ¡Si hay alguien que parecería un hada con esa cara de niña eres tú! – continuó Jack.

\- ¡No insultes a Hipo, Frost!

\- ¡Lo insultaré todo lo que yo quiera, _Nocturno_! ¡Y a ti también! Seguramente tú lo convenciste de que podía hacer algo así.

Hipo se mordía el labio inferior intentando no reír, que tus dos mejores amigos discutan a voz de cuello no es nada agradable, de hecho es algo que te preocuparía como buen amigo, pero era difícil tomarse las cosas con seriedad cuando ambos vestían… de aquella manera…

Hipo suspiró y se paro entre sus dos mejores amigos deteniendo una discusión sobre quien se veía mejor en el traje de hada, una parte de su cerebro se pregunto en que momento la discusión había llegado a eso, pero decidió ignorar ese asunto y concentrarse en lo importante, debía convencerlos de que bajaran a la fiesta.

\- Chicos, por favor, saben que yo no los haría hacer esto si tuviera otra opción…

\- Y sin embargo, tú no vas a hacerlo – le reclamó Chimuelo mirándolo con aire ofendido.

\- Seamos realistas chicos, ustedes son geniales, y yo, yo no lo soy, soy más una espina de pescado parlanchín que otra cosa, si los demás chicos han dejado de molestarme es solo porque me junto con ustedes. Admitámoslo, entre más pase el tiempo tendré menos oportunidades de ser genial a los ojos de mi hermanita. ¿Podrían tener compasión y dejarme ser un príncipe en armadura reluciente para ella por solo esta vez?

\- Bueno, tienes un punto Hipo – concordó Jack descruzando los brazos.

\- No seas ridículo Hipo, eres genial y no solo porque te juntes con nosotros – le dijo Chimuelo con una sonrisa – y Rapunzel siempre va a quererte así que deja de ser quejica ¡y ponte un traje de hada!

\- Y es el otro punto de mi argumento, – dijo Hipo llevándose la mano izquierda a su nuca con nerviosismo – solo había dos trajes de hada.

Ambos chicos miraron a Hipo en total silencio, calculando todas las maneras de venganza que podrían aplicarle en algún futuro, Hipo pasó saliva con preocupación. Sin embargo el sentido del honor prevaleció en ambos, si bien habían sido ligeramente manipulados por Hipo, ambos habían aceptado ayudarlo con esto.

\- Bien, lo haremos.

\- Pero a la próxima situación extraña que involucre un vestido, serás tú quien lo use.

\- ¡Gracias chicos!

…

* * *

Rapunzel había llegado a la entrada de su casa sin problemas, cruzó el jardín hasta la puerta de la cerca de madera y no se detuvo hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el frio asfalto de la banqueta, en ese momento volteó a su izquierda y estacionado a unos pasos vio el auto azul de Jhony.

\- ¡Mavis! ¡Mérida! – gritó emocionada al ver a las dos chicas cargando algunas maletas y sin esperar a que le contestaran corrió a abrazarlas – ¡sabía que vendrían!

\- Por supuesto que sí pequeña – dijo Mavis devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- No podíamos perdernos tu fiesta de cumpleaños Punzie – dijo Mérida enterando a todas con sus salvajes risos al abrazarlas.

\- Aww, que tiernas – dijo Jhony mirándolas desde el asiento del conductor.

\- Cállate Jhony – le dijo Mérida mientras le mostraba la lengua y se soltaba del abrazo.

Mavis también se soltó del abrazo, pero no dijo nada, Rapunzel notó que tenía las mejillas rojas, e iba a hacer un comentario cuando se acordó de sus modales.

\- Hola Jhony, tú también estás invitado a mi fiesta si quieres venir – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Gracias Punzie, pero debo ir a dejar las maletas de Mérida con su mamá y a decirle que llegaron bien o la tía Elinor me colgara.

\- No creo que la tía Elinor se enoje, es muy amable – dijo Rapunzel con inocencia.

\- Eso es porque nunca has visto a mi mamá enojada – dijo Mérida abrazándose y fingiendo escalofríos – Es aterradora, como un oso furioso y salvaje.

A Rapunzel aquella idea le sonaba ridícula, la mamá de Mérida le parecía una persona muy agradable, pero cuando se mencionaba su nombre todos los chicos mayores parecían asustarse y comportarse bien, quizá era una cosa que solo entendían los mayores, o quizá solo la intentaban asustar como Chimuelo cuando contaban historias de terror. De cualquier forma ella sabía que la tía Elinor (que no era su tía, pero le dejaba decirle así) era en realidad muy agradable y buena, así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentar invitar a Jhony, Mavis siempre sonreía mucho cuando Jhony estaba.

\- Bueno, si quieres puedes ir y volver al rato. Hay pastel de chocolate.

\- Gracias Punzie, supongo que no puedo negarme al pastel de chocolate, bien, volveré en una hora, nos vemos chicas. – dijo antes de encender el auto y marcharse.

\- ¡Adios Jhony! ¡no te tardes mucho! – le gritó Rapunzel mientras las chicas sonreían. Una vez que el auto dio la vuelta en la esquina, Rapunzel volvió a mirar a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa – Vamos a la fiesta, tengo que enseñarles el dibujo que hice, y tenemos que volver pronto, ¡En cualquier momento llegarán unas hadas! – decía mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

\- No tan rápido, vaquera – le dijo Mérida con un aire ligeramente serio – tú debes volver a la fiesta antes de que alguien se preocupe, nosotras vamos a subir estás maletas a la casa de Mavis y después iremos a la fiesta.

\- Tranquila Punzie, no tardaremos nada.

\- Pero…

\- Anda, ve a tú fiesta, recuerda que las hadas pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

Dudando un último segundo, Rapunzel volvió a abrazarlas y regreso corriendo a su fiesta mientras las chicas suspiraban y empezaban a cargar las maletas de Mavis hacia su casa.

\- Aghh, porque debe de haber tantas escaleras en tu casa

\- Mérida, todavía ni entramos

\- Ya sé, pero tú cuarto es el de hasta arriba, y hay taaaaantas escaleras.

\- Deja de quejarte, también tenemos que subir por el regalo de Rapunzel.

\- Dejaré de quejarme cuando podamos probar una rebanada del pastel de chocolate de la fiesta.

\- Te tomare la palabra – dijo Mavis mientras abría la puerta principal de su casa y ambas chicas entraban.

…..

* * *

Rapunzel estaba atravesando la sala de su casa con una sonrisa enorme cuando su hermano entró vestido de caballero.

\- ¿Donde estabas Rapunzel?, te estaba buscando, ¿A que no adivinas quienes llegaron?

\- Estaba en la banqueta, Jhony trajo a Mavis y Mérida y dijeron que después de dejar sus maletas vendrían – dijo Rapunzel con alegría antes de ser consiente de la segunda pregunta de su hermano - ¡¿Las hadas llegaron?! – exclamo con un alegre grito de entusiasmo.

Hipo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y poner una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras las palabras de su hermana menor se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como el presagio de una tormenta oscura. Mérida y Mavis estaban por llegar a la fiesta. Rapunzel salió corriendo al patio notablemente emocionada, Hipo se quedo en la sala mientras su sonrisa se descomponía en una mueca de espanto. Chimuelo y Jack estaban en la fiesta vestidos como hadas. Si Mérida y Mavis llegaban y los veían así…

\- Oh dioses, Estoy tan muerto…

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Woow, la verdad no creía que de verdad alguien fuera a leer esto, me hicieron tan feliz con sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, ¡Gracias! Es por ustedes que la historia va a continuar.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar un segundo capítulo, pero el invierno fue duro. Mugrosa escuela-come-vida y accidentes a mi laptop. Pero finalmente he aquí la continuación, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo pronto.**


End file.
